Genocide Underfell
by Aleixi
Summary: Underfell AU. He was late, again. What possibly could have been holding him up at this time of night? When Sans returns home from a fight with a genocidal human, barely hanging onto life, how will Papyrus react? Inspired by GoalPuppet's comic of the same name on Deviantart.
**Hey Guys! It's me, Aleixi, previously known as Fireena, Sorry if the name change confuses you all, but it's still me.**

 **Anyway, as per usual I was perusing the lovely Deviantart site and came across a lovely little gem called Genocide Underfell, done by GoalPuppet. (you know I'm gonna say it...Check them out!) which is what brought about this little friend here. The comic had no words, but as I was looking at it, this story came to mind, so I hope you enjoy and understand that, once again, I apparently have no originality of my own and credit goes where it belongs.**

 **Enjoy!**

Papyrus stared out the window into the darkness, his arms crossed. Though the expression he wore was one of annoyance, inside he was filled with worry.

"Where is that idiot?" He muttered as he glared at the clock which had been ticking noisily, "it's nearly midnight." He sighed, "idiot's probably at that stupid bar he likes so much. With any luck he's gone and finally gotten himself killed. At least that way I don't have to waste my time and deal with him any-"

The sound of a key in the lock cut him off, and the door hinges squeaked as the door was slowly opened.

"Well it's about time." He turned to face his brother, "I swear, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed and on that day-" he froze as he took in the scene.

Sans was leaning heavily against the door, as though he couldn't stay upright anymore. His left arm was pressed tightly to his chest and only his left eye was glowing, barely flickering in and out. Sweat had broken out over his skull and he was panting heavily, his usual sneer now a pained grimace.

"H-hey, Boss..." He said quietly as his right hand crept along the door before gripping the edge and shutting it behind him, "I-I found a...H-human...I left it in the woods. You should get it before...S-someone else...Before..."

"Sans? Spit it out already will you? I don't have time for this."

"S-sorry...I just...I-I..." His left eye started flickering more, getting dimmer and dimmer, as though he didn't have the energy to keep it up any longer.

"Sans?" Papyrus took a step forward, worry pooling in his non-existent stomach though he tried to mask it, "why are you holding your chest."

"I-I wasn't strong enough..." Sans murmured before lurching forward, his left eye flickering once more before going out completely.

Without being consciously aware, Papyrus moved forward to catch his brother before he hit the ground. He knelt on one knee, propping his brother up. The older, albeit far weaker, skeleton seemed to be barely holding on to consciousness, or it was just instinctive to still try and protect himself. Likely the latter seeing where he lived and who he lived with. He kept his arm pressed against his chest which only seemed to be causing him further agony as small, pained grunts escaped through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Sans..." The tone of his own voice almost frightened him, "What happened? Move your arm, let me see." As gently as he could with his unconscious brother fighting against him he moved Sans right arm, and his eyes widened in shock. A large slash cut through his brothers red shirt and gouged into the bone of his ribcage. He prodded it lightly, eliciting a cry that on any other day would have both excited and enraged him. Any other day that sound would have gotten Sans deeply chastised, and earned him a harsh punishment.

But this wasn't any other day. This day, Sans's life was truly in danger.

Check. Sans. 0.01/1 HP.

How had he even managed to hold on? Immediately Papyrus got to work. He wasn't fantastic at healing magic; when you spend so much of your time inflicting damage onto others, you don't waste time learning how to heal them, but he knew enough to get by. He pressed his hand down over the wound again, allowing the green healing magic to flow into his brother who's expression eventually relaxed and his breathing grew less erratic. Afterwards he picked up his brother and took him upstairs and placed him in his bed after changing his clothes. When he managed to compose himself he turned and walked out of the room.

There was something he needed to do.

*Line*Break*

Grey. Red. Black.

Sans slowly blinked as he awoke, his vision blurry as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He also felt rather sore and stiff, as though he hadn't moved in a while.

Another blink and finally the image at the foot of his bed became clear.

Papyrus. Papyrus was sitting in a chair at the foot of his bed. At first Sans felt panic; he must have overslept again. No doubt Papyrus was going to work him nearly to death for this. Then there was confusion and worry. His brother was sitting upright, but his eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep. But why would he be in Sans's room?

Suddenly his recent memories caught up with him and he sat up quickly, his left hand coming to his chest as he looked down to check. He also realized dimly that this was not in fact his own room and the confusion grew. Why would Papyrus let him in his room, let alone allow him to sleep in his bed?

But at the moment it didn't matter. He hadn't been killed and he wasn't hanging on to life by the smallest fraction of his one HP. He let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes tiredly.

Something wrapped itself around his hand and Sans looked up cautiously, fully expecting some sort of lecture on being weak and worthless, or repercussions for being in his brothers bed and taking so long to wake up. Sans didn't know how long he'd been out, but the fact that he didn't remember changing his shirt or going to bed meant Papyrus had probably done those things which would have taken time.

What he saw when he looked up was Papyrus's grim expression, not glaring, but worried. He also noted that there was a lot more red on his brother then there should have been.

"The human nearly killed you, Sans." Papyrus told him flatly, "you're still not completely well. Your magic is too low for training right now, so there's no use in you doing anything until you're well." Papyrus told him, his voice betraying very little about how he felt on the subject.

"Br-Boss?" He barely caught himself in time, "is that...? What is that?" He was staring at the mostly dried red liquid on his brothers skull. He then looked down as he felt a barely perceptible squeeze and saw it was on his brothers glove as well, as was rubbing onto his hand.

"The human was dealt with, and will no longer be a threat to you." Papyrus told him. Sans's eyes widened in shock. Papyrus had gone out and killed the human in retribution for what it had done to him. His gaze softened as he smiled, still staring at his brothers hand and his intertwined. He shut his eyes to keep them from watering, "thanks, Boss." He said quietly.

"Don't let it happen again. I don't want to be forced to save your lazy self again." Papyrus replied, his grip of Sans's hand tightening slightly.

"Sure thing, Boss." Sans replied quietly, hesitantly squeezing back.

In the end, though they may fight, they are still brothers after all.

 **Ah! Underfell is so tragic! Poor Sans, and Papyrus...It truly is hard to see how different he turned out. That such a precious little cinnamon roll could be so cruel is just...AH! I feel though that he doesn't particularly like being cruel to Sans, he just did it to protect him and now he doesn't really know how to show he cares any other way.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'm still trying to figure out a good next chapter for my Sans Happiness Week story, and as always, thank you for reading, and feel free to drop a comment if you've come across any good Undertale angst/hurt/comfort stories, because it seems I'm in this for the long haul.**

 **So for now I'll say goodbye, and see you guys next time (whenever that may be).**


End file.
